


VIINI

by orphan_account



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Just something, Not a Story, i wrote as an idea or a background story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is not a story. You don't have to open it.





	VIINI

everyone had to have a name for sure, and his; kwon hyun bin. it was the name he received from birth, something to address him by. all his life, it was all he had been most familiar of. 

stepping into high school, his career skyrocketed as a student-athlete earning him the chance to study abroad. so many people called him, demanded for him. hyunbin this, hyunbin that. you'd think it was okay, they were calling him by his name, after all but he found it exhausting. until one day, someone above heard his unconscious pleas, his silent begs. it was during a competition and they were playing for the last round when he sustained an injury; something that would change everything for good. 

after realizing he can no longer come back to the same kind of life he had after what seemed to be the end of his career, he found himself looking for an opportunity of a lifetime. he packed his bags, leaving behind his first love of sports, and came back to his hometown. 

a blank canvas, starting from the bottom, going back to square one. people would think it's such a waste but he found himself enjoying it. indulging in the fact that he could start anew. and years later, we see a well-grown man. he was now a self-made model, posing for pictures here and there, wearing luxurious brands, seeing his face in magazines, getting to bask in the overwhelming presence of fans and supporters, and gaining this certain fulfillment he never knew he had wanted. 

people still called his name, they still demanded for him, and from time to time they even shouted it. but most importantly, he has finally made a name for himself. he was no longer just kwon hyun bin; he is the kwon hyun bin. 

  
  



End file.
